


Easter Eggs

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter Eggs, Eggs, F/F, Fluff, Supernatural femslash, waywardspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Donna just wants the perfect Easter; Alex is in love.





	Easter Eggs

"Eggs!" Donna burst, rushing into the living room. "We're out of eggs."

Jody stared at her for a moment, trying to think of the significance. "Alright," she said.

"It's Easter! And we're out of eggs!" Donna continued.

"So we'll just go out and buy some more."

"But the girls will be up soon, and they can't not have eggs to decorate when they wake up," Donna said.

Jody smiled, standing from the couch and setting her coffee mug down. She opened her arms, which Donna promptly wrapped herself in. "Look, sweetheart. They're grown women now, not five. I'm sure a delay in the egg decorating will be just fine for them."

"Oh, but then it's not special. Just because they're older doesn't mean Easter should lose all the magic to it."

"Don't worry about it, alright? Look, I'll go right now. You just relax," Jody said. She finished the last sips of her coffee, smiling as Donna took her place on the couch. She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. At the stove stood Alex.

"Good morning," Jody said. "What'cha making?"

Alex turned, revealing a sizzling pan in front of her. Right in the middle, was an egg. Sunny side up.

"Patience is still sleeping, so I'm making her breakfast," Alex said. Jody sighed, shaking her head as she set her mug down in the sink. She walked up behind Alex, giving her a half hug and kissing her lightly on the crown of her head.

"You really love that girl, don't you?" Jody asked. It was adorable to watch her and Patience everyday; if Claire was here, the teasing would be relentless.

Alex didn't give her an answer, just blushed and said, "Mom!"

Jody let her go. "Fine, fine, but I know you do." She started to make her way out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To get eggs." She walked out of the doorway, then backed up and said, "And maybe don't tell Donna about the breakfast, alright?"


End file.
